Mermaid of the Sea
by Fairy of Remorse
Summary: Lily, a mysterious girl arrives at Ever After High unable to speak. When, a dangerous magic threatens her home, can she trust her new friends to help her save The Enchanted Sea? Rated T just to be safe.


**Chapter 1: Danger**

Lily breathed breathed the fresh salty air as she poked her head above the waves for the first time in her life. Father had warned her about how mother had died, sacrificing her life for a two leg that never loved her at all. She gazed at the palace above ground, perched on the majestic green hills. Her grandfather had told her stories of the two legs who went there and the horrible harm they had caused the merpeople.

Lily shuddered at the thought of them and pulled herself up to the nearby rock. Then, she heard the sounds of the two legs coming. She quickly dove back into the water and hid in the nearby kelp with only her eyes above the warm water. A two leg with black hair and purple streaks in them walked into her view.

"Wow, I never realized how spell-tacular The Sea of Enchantment was. I'm surprised the professor sent us to collect samples instead of going on vacation!"the two leg exclaimed.

"This place is so hexciting, it would make a great place for a new Mirrorcast episode!"a blond said as she held up a mirror with a red blinking light.

"I've never seen this place before, it looks amazing. The sand is so soft and unlike every other place I've been to. It's so different from Wonderland."another one said. He had blond hair with spell-binding eyes as blue as the ocean waves she saw every day.

Looking at him made Lily's heart pound. Was this the same feeling her mother had felt about the two leg she died for? She swam back to the palace, her home, where her father and her step-mother raised her to become a proper and elegant mermaid. She raced past all the corridors she never had time to explore, and swam into the bedroom she and her eleven sisters shared. There, she saw Ulyssa and Anaitis her oldest sister's sit by the grand mirror, combing their glossy red hair all of them had.

"How's our youngest baby sister doing?" Ulyssa asked.

"Fine, thank you." Lily replied.

Being the youngest of all your sisters had its advantages. None of your family really noticed you, allowing you to pull pranks without getting in trouble. But, also being the youngest in the family, meant you were the one chosen for continuing the story. Or, in other words, the first to die and turn into sea foam.

Lily had always dreamed she could change her destiny, and not being the youngest. But no matter how hard she believed, it never happened. Suddenly, she felt a strange ripple and smell in the water. It was an unfamiliar scent that reminded her of the potion that had almost killed her as a child. Ulyssa and Anaitis swam out the door to investigate, and she decided to follow them. They entered the great hall as she saw her father, King Neptune leave through the grand doors decorated with smooth seashells found from the deepest trenches.

Lily saw her sister Kaia secretly follow her father out. The others quickly followed her too, wanting to know what their father was up to. Lily decided to stay inside the palace and opened Adria's prized jewelry box. She slipped on the special necklace that once belonged to her mother. Lily was born a few days before mother died and had no memories of her except for her singing that would calm her down when she cried. The necklace was claimed to help you speak to others when you lost your voice. But, it was beautiful with its emerald hanging from a chain and she decided to wear it until Adria found out.

Then, Lily heard screams coming from the grotto. She quickly raced out of the palace doors and went to investigate. When she reached the grotto, she felt her heart stop. It was her entire family frozen with their faces twisted with fear in names were carved into the bases of their statues. King Neptune, Queen Ceto, Ulyssa, Anaitis, Raine, Kaia, Cari, Dione, Adria, Taila, Sierra, Nadia, and Pearl all frozen into statues. A black ink began to float around the water, polluting it and making it harder for Lily to see.

"Well, who do we have here?" a voice asked.

Lily turned around and her heart skipped a beat. It was the Sea Witch that her parents had warned her to stay away from. _A horrible monster that will hunt you down,_ they would say. They were right. The Sea Witch raised a trident in her hand which Lily recognized was her father's. How did she get it? She was about to turn her into stone too, when a girl with dark blue hair and a jet black tail put herself between the witch and Lily.

"No mother. I will not let you turn Lily into stone!" she shouted.

It was Coral, the Sea Witch's daughter that she used to play with until her father found out about their friendship. They were about six years apart, but they got along because of their destinies.

"Alright then," the witch said, stiffening. "I will let her go if only she agrees to one condition."

"What's the condition?" Lily asked timidly.

"Trade me your tongue for the ability to transform into a human." she told Lily.

Lily's heart stopped. Trade my tongue for the ability to become a human? Isn't that the same thing that happened to her mother? There was no way Lily could give up her ability to speak, but it was better that becoming stone. So, she agreed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I never even thought I would write a fanfiction story one day, but here I am! Hope you enjoy and decide to follow/fav!**

 **Also, feel free to give me feedback so I'll know how to improve.**

 **And, as Maddie would say,**

 **Have a Tea-riffic time!**


End file.
